College Band
by demitotal disaster
Summary: Who had The Three Caballeros really been? Between them recalling the past and an incident on the return to Duckburg, the three gay amigos must face their demons again. Maybe too literally. [Crossover with Legend of the Three Caballeros.]


Donald had never been exclusively good at keeping secrets. One way or another, someone always had to read between the lines what he said—as long as they understood what he said—or not take it too literally to know what his words implied.

That is why he had agreed to Panchito's idea of making The Three Caballeros a college band and using a concert in Acapulco as a mere façade when in fact the closest thing to a beach had been Easter Island to attend to his warrior duties.

Now that he was in the Sunchaser with them, Scrooge and the children secured in the seats, and the rooster mourning the destruction of his _guitarra_ in his uncle's hands, he understood how much his friends had really changed since they separated eleven years ago.

"Don't worry, Panchito; it can be fixed," José suggested smiling nervously, beginning to gently pat his partner's shoulder, "it can't be that difficult."

"José's right," says Donald seeing the remains of the instrument, trying to analyze the damage, "there is nothing we could not fix before."

The response was immediate. The Latin Americans focused their eyes on him; and if it were not because his nephews were more interested in discussing recent events while his uncle was with Launchpad, his looks might also have been directed at him.

"That is, we were able to defeat that carnivorous plant. And we managed to avoid a crowd in Acapulco, aren't we?" He added quickly, rubbing his neck and recapitulating the concert told by the two caballeros in the Brazilian town.

The parrot snorted, helping his friends to pick up the pieces of wood and strings, watching that he won't prick himself with a splinter.

"By the way, thanks for convincing _Sr. McPato_ to be able to stay a few days in the mansion, _mi amigo_," Panchito dared to say, raising the brim of his hat enough to reveal his eyes that, despite showing sadness for the duck's uncle's _awkwardness,_ he still distilled that unrecognizable glow.

"_É certo_. I'm glad to see that your relationship has improved to include the _patinhos_ in your adventures…" The plane shook for a moment altering the Latinos, meanwhile Donald accommodated the pieces collected in the rooster's lap.

"You get used to it after some flights, it's better than a magical atlas that could take you to another place without giving you a chance to prepare yourself," he said, smiling grinningly, sitting again in the wooden box. He had moderated the volume of his voice enough for only his friends to listen.

_Yes, they had continued to have casual outings after becoming the active president of the New Quackmore Institute and traveling the world saving it countless times, and they had even composed together the song whose debut to the public had been in the town; until he had been seen returning to Duckburg after Della's announcement that he would be uncle._

_He had given up the presidency to the triplets—that is, they were very mature and capable for their age, Daisy taking the position when the summer ended—and the group finally dissolved when Xandra stopped seeing missions that required their assistance and she went to find a way to get rid of the book's spell, but they never stopped communicating—not even with the girls—until the second birthday of his nephews, visiting him whenever they could to help take care of them while he rested and looked for work, until they had to return to Mexico and Brazil respectively._

_The money sent from Latin America and the Institute had been what allowed him to support himself and the children._

"I still don't believe Uncle Donald has friends," Dewey commented, watching his uncle helping the Latinos to steady themselves on the boxes after the abrupt Launchpad's movement.

"I still don't think Uncle Donald had a life," Louie said, looking up from his cellphone.

José and Panchito gaving him a look that he couldn't decipher, the duck laughing nervously. He had not seen his uncle so happy since he had memory; it was a sour sensation, but he could not break into the happiness of someone who has seen for his well-being since his hatching.

He looked back at the his cellphone's off screen.

"Don't be so hard on him, guys, you know that Uncle Donald was a daring adventurer when he traveled beside Uncle Scrooge, he must have met many people during tjheir adventures," Webby commented, putting both hands on her lap, looking sideways at the caballeros comment something between them, being Donald the only one who didn't laugh until seconds later. "Think about it, if they met gods and goddesses in Ithaquack, their probably met a legendary warrior, or a superhero, or a secret agent!"

At each word, the expression of the female duckling lit up, shrieking at the possibilities of her favorite adventurous uncles—the only adventurous uncles she had—cooperating with agencies outside S.H.U.S.H and Granny, solving mysteries and rewriting history as only they could do it.

"Do you know? When I did not attend that birthday party to come here, it was with the idea of relaxing and so my performances were not so... tense" he was interrupted when his work cell rang again, squinting as he recognized the number of his client to refuse without thinking twice and put the device back in one of his pockets before taking the pieces of his guitar again and, more calmly, placing them next to he on the box before the attentive gaze of his partners. "Those outings used to relax me, I had never felt so satisfied since I met you, the _chamacas_, everyone, and I hoped that these little vacations would help _un buen_. I guess the adventure comes to you when you least expect them, maybe it's what your _Tío Rico_ fascinates about them.

Panchito's gaze shone innocently despite the gloomy smile he sketched on his beak, beginning to play with his jacket flap.

A comfortable silence settled between them for a few seconds, the other two birds imitating the Mexican's smile without perceiving Louie's perplexed gaze that, always insightful in the adventures, had perceived the way they had suddenly shut up after having been chatting endlessly since they arrived the Sunchaser.

_They must be remembering when they were college students_, Louie thought before shrugging and checking social networks again, though looking sideways at his uncle's friends, _memorabilia never ends when it comes to Uncle Donald._

However, there was something that the green-clad triplet still did not understand: _if they had agreed to avoid family secrets again, why had he never heard of José and Panchito if they had only been part of a college band?_

"I suppose," the sailor finally spoke, probing with his ankles against the wooden surface gently enough not to hurt himself in a moment of clumsiness, releasing the air he didn't know he had contained. "Hey, I need to apologize… I shouldn't have made myself a billionaire; knuckleheads or not, we had always been there being incredible, though I was stupid by Daisy."

Unwittingly he forced a smile, inattentive at the strange looks that formed on the faces of the caballeros.

"The three of us lied, Donal, there is nothing to forgive. The three of us are the same clumsies than eleven years ago; let's accept it, if we had not met a beautiful goddess, we would continue in the cabana making silly shenanigans or perhaps trying to survive in a universe controlled by a lunatic who speaks with his staff" raising his umbrella to emphasize and making soppy expressions, José snorted again when he heard the rooster's chuckle.

"We should be more discreet. Scrooge and the kids really don't know about Xandra or _The Three Caballeros_. We agreed to avoid family secrets, but this is more risky than what happened to their mother," Donald said over his amused smile, watching surreptitiously to Dewey and Webby taking a picture with the _burro_, Scrooge taking a seat next to his elder nephew while they talked, and Louie smiling absently looking at his cellphone.

"Got it!" The parrot agreed, arranging his umbrella again at the crook of his arm while still smiling, settling himself in again. "_Por certo_, speaking of Xandra, have you heard anything about _ela_?"

The volume of the green bird's voice had reduced considerably, consistent with the discretion requested by the duck and thus not attracting interrogative looks.

The smiles on Donald and Panchito's faces vanished too. A grimace showed on the Mexican's ever radiant face, and the American's scowl denoted sadness. It was a true sight to appreciate how the sparkle in their eyes faded very slowly.

"Not since the day she went to look for a counter spell against the book, _compadre_." Panchito murmured drawing a knee against his chest, holding it against him despite the small discomfort this causes him on the opposite thigh. "On more than one occasion I thought about returning to Quackmore Institute to ask the girls for the magic mirror, but not even they managed to hold a conversation. I always thought that it would be a new adventure as such goddess while fulfilling her objective, just like us, but it is difficult not to think about her, to miss her."

He had started stroking his thumb as he spoke, his lack of encouragement being out of character for his _amigos_. It was unusual for the rooster to be shown in that way, much less to speak like that, but it was only an indication of the sincerity of his words, and the nostalgia that despite the years was still present.

And judging by the way José played with his umbrella when he put it on his lap, while Donald did the same with one of the buttons on his shirt, that feeling was mutual.

"What do you think they talk about there?" Dewey asked, looking as perplexed as Webby as the expressions of the adults went out and how they began to play with their own clothes while the parrot did it with his umbrella. The brothers were already accustomed to this gesture by their uncle, but witnessing it suddenly when he had done nothing but smile, joke and sing with his friends from the first second they saw each other had been unexpected.

Even the youngest triplet had looked away from his phone, staring at the three birds with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't think we can understand it if they explain it. They must be remembering a bad experience, even I went through it with Granny before you arrived at the mansion. Let's give them their space, Uncle Donald might bother thinking we're spying on them; if they react like that again at some point, we could ask them," said the female duckling, refocusing her attention on the blue-shell cellphone, trying to ignore the bad taste in her mouth and the tingling in her stomach. Unlike the triplets, she was not used to seeing the sailor in that state.

However, Louie was not able to ignore the bad feeling that was installed in the depths of his consciousness. Unlike his brothers, he had inherited his uncle's home personality, that tireless desire to have a complete family, safe and free of secrets, being one hundred percent aware that everything was fine with both his uncles and his brothers.

Now that Della Duck had stopped being a taboo, the young duck hoped things were quieter.

I hoped I wasn't wrong.

"_Você sabe?_ I recently communicated with the girls" trying to change the subject and also revive the atmosphere, the Brazilian spoke in a soft voice, a small smile revealing in his beak as he raised the brim of his hat again, putting the umbrella at his side. "They have grown a lot: June is studying at a high-tech institute, April began dating a boy, and May was accepted into aviation school.

"Aviation school? Well, as long as she don't want to travel to space and remain the same focused girl I met, I can't resist" clearing his throat, Donald slightly pulled the sleeve of his shirt smiling wistfully. He was not going to lie to himself, he had forgotten how to identify them again, but he was glad to see how the lives of Daisy's nieces continued, and the identities they had taken over the years.

The plane shook again, but unlike the first time it was even more violent, even surprising the Duck family and causing the Caballeros, not being secured in the seats, to fall flat on the ground at the same time as a thunder resonated with a distant echo.

"What was that?" Really intrigued, Donald questioned himself taking his hat off the floor before getting up feeling his knees dimly numb at the impact and the time he was sitting. "Unless there is a storm, Launchpad does not fly so abruptly; the forecast assured that it would be a sunny day..."

Answering his question, the intercom of the plane suddenly turned on with a thud. José got up with Panchito in tow, the Mexican shaking his suit.

"I'm afraid there has been a violet storm cloud, Mr. McDee, which disrupts the stability of the flight," thunder echoed again, louder than the previous one that caused everyone to shudder, "or the plane..."

There was uncertainty in the pilot's words, showing that despite his remarkable skills in handling the Sunchaser he really did not intend to handle it brutally.

Webby and the triplets exhaled strangely.

"Do storm clouds have color in addition to monochromatic ones?" Asked Huey out loud, pulling his Junior Woodchucks guidebook of his cap, flipping through it quickly with Webby, while Dewey and Louie began an impromptu race in search of such information.

A small knot began to form in the pit of the stomach of the three birds. They did not want to be sure about the feeling they were beginning to formulate, they wanted to be completely wrong, communicating the message with their eyes. They recognized that they had glimpsed a violet storm cloud, but it had been more than a decade ago that they had considered it a one-time event.

"Nae, they dinnae." His eyes narrowed, Scrooge didn't hesitate to remove his seat belt and get up cautiously in the face of any Launchpad's shakes. Panchito swallowed, feeling the lump in his throat; Donald felt his hands starting to sweat drying them with his shirt, and Jose clung to the handle of his umbrella.

_Eleven years had passed, but Von Sheldgoose had escaped with the broken staff before they had a chance to fight him._

"Um, Uncle Scrooge? I think it's better that we land right now. It could be dangerous to fly in these conditions," said Donald, the nervousness in his voice. Deep down he recognized that not only could it be dangerous for children, and he knew that José and Panchito thought the same thing about the way they played with their respective gloves.

Anyway they could use their nervousness under the mask that they were not so deep into the adventure unlike their American friend.

_It was impossible that he was back. They had seen how he broke it in two, and what this generated in Felldrake. Where had he been all that time? What had he owned when he was defeated?_

Discreetly Panchito unlocked one of his cellphones, the one he recognized most personal, addressing the messages.

He wrote quickly to the first triplet he saw, praying to the _Virgen deGuadalupe_ that they was who had the mirror and will communicate to Xandra of the situation, or that she would communicate with the same speed to the sister who owned it.

"Uncle Donald is right, an accident is statistically likely to happen if we continue," Huey said, closing his book with the concern visible in his eyes. He hesitated before putting it back under his cap.

"The signal was gone!" Louie exclaimed suddenly as he showed the screen of his cellphone, demonstrating that he had effectively lost his way of communicating, startling his brothers when they saw him so quiet during that stretch of the way. "We should go down and see for some safer refuge. We can continue as soon as the storm ends."

"I agree, you have to postpone the trip." Webby's rational side introduced itself, the young duck raising her voice to reach the ears of the old Scotsman.

Even the children were anxious about the bad weather, disturbing more the adults who abandoned their positions to discreetly peek through the windshield of the plane. Donald gave them small gestures to reassure them, despite the anxiety that also ran through his features.

Both Donald and José and Panchito tried to ignore their agitated pulsations in order not to reveal their anguish, which was impossible when their bodies began to perspire and tremble in response to their shocking emotions.

_They especially wanted to know why he had waited all that time to return, now that things seemed quieter in their lives._

The duck was more nervous in the presence of his family.

"_Ay caramba!_ Not even on the ranch do we have storms so _chingonas_," Panchito sighed, trying to calm his thoughts, grateful to the fact that his voice did not tremble as he forced a smile.

A thunder appeared again, and a violet lightning revealed the figure of a hooded person riding a winged creature.

The sighting of a cracked staff caused the caballeros to pale, reacting to the microsecond they stopped feeling their beating.

"Aw, phooey," Donald sighed swallowing hard, fiddling with the fabric of his shirt in a vain attempt to channel his nerves.

José and Panchito were behind the duck, also feeling their anguish. Both Latinos looked at each other; They understood the risk his family was running, they had seen in their own flesh what the person facing them was capable of.

"Launchpad, land richt noo." The plane jerked again forcing Scrooge to rest on his knees next to Donald, his nephew holding the top hat when it fell from his head before the movement.

"Yes, sir," the pilot nodded decisively before starting to press buttons and move switches, trying to control the Sunchaser over the precarious weather.

"_I know you are there!_" A raspy voice hissing pounding again. The three _amigos_ no longer had room for doubt, unfortunately, and were sure to feel their hearts on the verge of collapse.

The series of attacks against the plane forced the ducklings to hold on to their seats, including Dewey and Webby.

They appreciated the adrenaline of an approaching adventure, but they could not deny that presenting itself in those circumstances when it was not intentionally was too risky.

"Whatever this is, don't let me land Mr. McDee!" Launchpad tried to keep driving the plane in vain; they had somehow frozen in the air.

The caballeros tensed even more. They didn't know much about black magic—except for José, a fact that Donald and Panchito still didn't know—but they were almost certain that that was what stopped them.

"What do they want from us?!" Exclaimed Huey upset and playing with the edge of his shirt. Panchito cringed in his position by inertia, he certainly preferred to have Scrooge stepping on his tail feathers for playing high decibels in his garage—thus keeping the band's lie—over Felldrake.

"Ah certainly dinnae knoo. Ah dinnae remember facing this guy" and as hard as it was, Donald preferred the same thing, even if that means altering the good relationship they now had. Despite having multiple enemies, his uncle had the ability to remember them perfectly; and if he said he had not faced Felldrake at some point, it was because he had not faced Felldrake at any time.

"There must be some less risky way to get them out!" Baron's voice echoed over the storm, surprising ducklings, Launchpad and even Scrooge; Despite only distinguishing one person, two voices were heard.

To tell them the truth, that was a voice that Donald, José and Panchito were not surprised to hear despite the hints of senility beginning to appear. If Felldrake was close, it was obvious to them that his descendant would be there, having seen him speak with his staff on more than one occasion.

_"Don't be stupid! They are unarmed, and without the help of the goddess or the amulets they are helpless. You just ruined the surprise attack, good-for-nothing"_ after that, a start was heard from the non-scratchy voice.

"They are two?!" Donald felt small hands on his head, ducking it forcefully while Dewey peeked in surprise trying to see who dared to mess with his family.

"Lad, sit down!" Scrooge said, frowning. He knew he had no way to face the weather, and having been an essentially tourist trip had not brought him some amulet that allowed him to fight black magic, though he berated magic. Smarter than smarties, yes sir.

In his defense, he could say that he did not expect the encounter with The Three Caballeros to end in an adventure, or that they would beat a plant while singing their ridiculous song, much less that it was the voice of his nephew what gave them the victory.

Meanwhile, José looked surreptitiously at the internal pocket of his jacket, recognizing the soft clink of a small green jewel against the violet light.

He was grateful he hadn't left it in Brazil.

"Psst," He hissed, obtaining the barking looks of the duck and the rooster, seeing them widing their eyes in surprise when he revealed the amulet of considerable size. _"Você traz o seu?"_

Despite whispering, he had pronounced his accent to avoid attracting the perception and curiosity of the Duck family. But before anyone had the opportunity to respond, the plane shook again and the sailor held the blue-clad duck before a bad movement made him hit the metal floor of the plane.

"Are you okay?" He immediately accommodated the duckling in his arms, checking for a trace of a blow that could have occurred accidentally.

Ignoring the complaints of annoyance exhaled by Dewey, who was trying to remove his uncle's hands.

He perceived him more altered than usual, even by Donald Duck's standards.

"Uncle Donald, I'm fine." He finally managed to take the sailor of both wrists away from his face.

If Donald let out a stronger, more trembling sigh than he did during a normal adventure, Dewey said nothing and in the sudden movements of the plane returned to the seats.

Donald looked over his shoulder at his family before revealing a small golden chain that wrapped around his neck, hidden under the fabric of his shirt.

"I never take it off," he whispered, smiling sideways at the stunned look of Latinos, "well, except for accompanying the children on an adventure, it would be risky to lose it."

They dedicated a smile. However, the plane rose sharply in the air, dragging Scrooge and the three adults to the plane's belly, falling face down with a thud.

"_Estamos bem!_" Jose exclaimed before the ducklings could appear, returning violently to the top when the Sunchaser turned 180°, making them fall on their backs taking out the air.

A laugh was heard again, playing with the plane as if it were a child driving a toy.

It was not until the movement was abruptly lost and that Launchpad regained control again that Scrooge was lifted with the help of his grandnephews that they heard someone flinch.

"Thank ye, lads," the senile duck smiled, helping his nephew to get up while rubbing his back, sore from the rough landing, and both the Brazilian and the Mexican held onto the railing, gasping roughly with trembling legs.

Louie sensed the golden chain that peeked through the flap of his uncle's suit, leaving him more confused than he already was.

"This is good," the pilot smiled happily when the Sunchaser finally regained mobility.

A beam of golden light invaded the plane, the same beam before which Panchito blinked before sketching a smile, giving a shout that altered the family but that startled the caballeros.

"Help is on the way, _cuates_!" The rooster proudly pointed to the windshield, where the protective field was glimpsed; listening to the cheerful laughter of his companions.

"What are you talking about, lad? Who would be so crazy to come in these conditions?!" Scrooge raised his cane, his glare dedicated to the red bird.

Less thunder was heard, but the Sunchaser did not shake again.

"I come for what is mine, Caballeros!"In that instant, as unexpectedly as everything previously witnessed, a golden lightning bolt appeared next to the seats like a small sun, startling Scrooge and his nephews and niece, even Launchpad making him lightly shake the plane.

That whoever was outside mentioned his uncle's friends had already disturbed the triplets.

The lightning dissipated as soon as it appeared, revealing the figure of a tall woman with tan skin and dark hair. Her white robe contrasted, and in her hand she held a large book with embedded gems, which she held open; holding a large khaki bag in the other hand.

"_I come for what is mine, Caballeros!_" In that instant, as unexpectedly as everything previously witnessed, a golden lightning bolt appeared next to the seats like a small sun, startling Scrooge and his nephews and niece, even Launchpad making him lightly shake the plane.

That whoever was outside mentioned his uncle's friends had already disturbed the triplets.

The lightning dissipated as soon as it appeared, revealing the figure of a tall woman with a tan skin and dark hair. Her white robe contrasted, and in her hand she held a large book with embedded gems, which she held open; holding a large khaki bag in the other hand.

Her scowl held up when she adjusted the bookmark and closed the atlas.

"Xandra!" The adults' eyes lit up, unaware of the moment when Dewey unbuckled himself and rose quickly.

"I came as soon as April contacted me. The barrier will distract him for a long time." Her frown diminished considerably in concern when she handed the bag to the caballeros with a metallic sound, sighing heavily. "It's definitely Felldrake, controlling the body of the guy who accompanied him."

"Our old neighbor?" José asked, handing the bag to Donald and Panchito, listening to the affirmative answer of the goddess while they both checked the contents of the bag, their eyes brightening even more.

Before Donald had the opportunity to ask how April could hear about the attack, the rooster showed him one of his cellphones, smiling despite the broken screen and revealing the message in which, despite the typos, he asked for help. The duck had responded with a thumb up and the warning that she would look for Xandra immediately.

Minutes later she had confirmed by the goddess, a message that Panchito confirmed not seeing until now, was the last one sent.

The smile was imitated by the duck before feeling the presence of José, who exclaimed the good idea that it had been to contact one of the girls.

"Am, should I ask?"

Panchito looked up for a few seconds before touching his American friend's shoulder nervously. Donald was surprised when he saw Dewey trying to hit Xandra's leg, the woman barely flinching at the onslaught. Webby approached with a bright look at her presence, and Louie tried to approach dubiously before Scrooge circled his waist with the curvature of the cane and pulled him away.

He moved his hand away from the handle of the sword before even his fingers could touch it, rising quickly to approach both ducks. The voices of Scrooge and Huey, fleetingly asking about what was happening and how he knew the woman listening distantly.

He took Dewey and Webby gently, carrying them on his hip trying to prevent one of his nephew's blows to the air from accidentally hitting him.

"Dew, Dew, calm down, she's my friend," he tried to explain as he held both children in each arm. Behind him, José and Panchito took advantage of the distraction and headed to the concave area of the plane with the bag in hand, carefree at the sound of the clash of armor. "Sorry, Xandra, is a very active child."

"Are you Xandra, the Goddess of Adventure?! I have read a lot about you in my books!" Webby grinned from ear to ear as she shrieked sharply. "Uncle Donald, do you know Xandra?"

For a moment the woman's gaze had brightened when she heard the way in which the little girl addressed him. She was perhaps younger than April, May and June, but despite the years she was still able to remember the happiness and pride that the caballero involved when he had revealed in a video call that he was going to be an uncle, and how difficult it had been vanish it until Daisy finally break-up with him.

Unfortunately, that would have to wait.

"There's no time to lose, Donald. Explanations will have to wait. Do you have your amulet?" The duck assured the ducklings in their seats again, trying to remain neutral in the eyes of his family, demanding explanations that he could not give now.

"I have my amulet," he confirmed, looking out of the corner of his eye at his friends, finishing adjusting the armors on the belly of the plane, quickly descending the stairs.

Xandra didn't have to be explained twice to know that she had to respect the sailor's personal space, though the pleading look of the duckling dressed in a green hoodie didn't give her much choice either.

"Why do you need The Three Caballeros? What amulet? Will they be fine?" He mumbled nervously fiddling with the laces of his garment. He did not like to openly show his emotions, he accepted it, but the idea that his uncle knew a _Felldrake_ who put his family's life in danger was not pleasant either and put his emotions adrift.

The goddess smiled gently stroking the duck's head, also feeling the scrutiny of the older duck wanting to know the answer to the same questions.

"Don't worry, little buddy, your uncle will be fine. Believe me, I have seen what he is capable of; He was able to beat Felldrake once, he will manage to do it again" well, she wasn't like that, but if he was a relative of his friend, she could make an exception. Besides that she could not alter him more than he already was and risk altering the image that the children would surely have of her.

She sighed, hooking the book behind her again, beginning to hear again the sound of metal clashing slightly.

"Well, we're ready." Donald sighed heavily adjusting the helmet, the cold texture of the armor tickling his plumage as if it were a warm hug while the rattling of the amulet against his chest was heard over the waves of magic against the airplane while Launchpad tried to handle it awkwardly and trying not to get distracted by the scenario that was taking place behind him.

José and Panchito climbed in tow. They had equally shining armors and their amulets sparkled faintly.

"Uncle Donald, don't go! It could be dangerous!" Louie begged, hugging one of the duck's legs. What if he saw himself again as a four-year-old boy, begging his uncle not to leave him in the kindergarten or in the houseboat when he went out to his new job of the week, thus risking his reputation for the evil and carefree triplet? _He did not care!_

But despite the knocking of Xandra's sandal against the floor, he could feel with equal power the worried looks of his friends behind his back. He couldn't see it on the positive side, Felldrake probably could have taken advantage of all that time to become stronger while he had given up the adventure at the time he left the mansion ten years ago.

But he could not let go of that negativity in his child, much less in the youngest and most sensitive of all. _Where had he seen that before?_

"Louie, calm, quiet, I'll be fine," he whispered in a soothing tone, kneeling down to hug the duckling, trying to ignore the complaints and tantrums of Von Sheldgoose and Felldrake, who by the way sounded a little off by the barrier Xandra had secured. "I have to do this, I can't let Felldrake go and risk him hurting you, or your siblings, or Uncle Scrooge, do you understand?"

He gently took the young duck's cheeks, wiping the tears that had begun to form there with his thumb. Louie nodded forcefully, just as fearful.

This was not the same as facing a toad that fed on your luck. They both knew it, and Donald lamented that the young man he saw as his son—a secret that he would lead to the grave—was already sufficiently aware of that.

"I will return to the mansion before you know it. We could do a game night, even if your competitive uncles ruin the fun." He smiled bitterly, kissing the forehead of the triplet and ignoring the lump in his throat when he didn't reply.

Even Scrooge had stopped demanding explanations, secretly fearful of his nephew's words. Even if he didn't say it openly, he didn't agree with the idea either. Of course, he knew Donald, he knew that his rudeness and stubbornness could save him as they had always done during their old adventures, even with Magica; but that this was an adventure that he faced by himself was the thing he disliked.

He had already lost his niece, the older twin. Thinking of losing his nephew, the only memory he had of his sister, the second oldest of his nephews, the smallest twin, and the eldest of the nephews with whom he lived in the manor despite considering him a parasite that lived in his pool and used his bathroom was not easy.

He loved Donald in the same way he loved Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby, though his pride did not allow him to show it openly, so he hesitated when he tended him the fearful duckling, the rest of the siblings hugging them in a comforting gesture though they looked equally distressed by the duck's welfare.

"Take care of them, yes? I trust you." The warrior smiled in spite of his teary eyes, highlighting even more the blue color in them. He looked again at Xandra, who was smiling sadly. "I'm ready."

The woman opened the atlas on the map again when Donald approached, sighing heavily at the moment of snapping her fingers.

Before they knew it, they had returned to the mansion, the goddess having enough consideration to make them appear at a point where Launchpad would not be able to crash—which didn't last long when the pilot crashed into a tree—before the thunderstruck looks of the children and the Scotsman.

Both Donald and José, Panchito and Xandra had disappeared in a beam of light as soon as they all appeared in the mansion, enveloping the family in a stroke of uncertainty not knowing what fate would hold against The Three Caballeros.

_We're three caballeros, three gay caballeros. They say we are birds of a feather_

Louie quickly went down to the belly of the plane, taking his uncle's hat in his hands and attaching it to his chest.

_We're happy amigos, no matter where he goes._

Finally, the duck allowed himself to cry loudly at the fine smell of sea salt that the hat gave off, feeling Dewey's finely slapping on his back while trying not to cry while Huey tried to cover his tearful face with his cap.

Webby gently touched Louie and Huey's shoulder, feeling the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

_The one, two, and three goes, we're always together._

Meanwhile, Launchpad was trying to assure his boss that everything would be fine. Scrooge, on the other hand, tried not to give in to the lump in his throat.

The next thing Beakley knew was that she had to prepare all of Donald's favorite foods by the time he returned from his trip, from which she had no great explanations.


End file.
